


gotta catch your heart

by JS19



Series: ikon pokemon au [1]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Mostly Crack, Pokemon AU, Unbeta-ed, eunji is the leader for gyeongsang because she's the most popular female idol from busan, i tried incorporating korean geography and shit, i tried. this is not very good, other artists are mentioned - Freeform, the fights here are mostly asspull, yes charmanders are overrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JS19/pseuds/JS19
Summary: Goo Junhoe is a gym leader, Bobby Kim is an elite four trainer, they meet yearly for meetings - that's all there is to it. Or so Junhoe wishes. But between the childhood rivalry, the memories of a bitter loss, and the sometimes literal hair pulling he can't help but dread every time he's called up by the league.Or a Pokémon au where Junhoe and bobby are childhood rivals, Junhoe despises Bobby's pigtail pulling and Bobby finds irritated Junhoe cute.





	gotta catch your heart

"If everyone here can actually pay attention," Bobby Kim, the bastard, looked pointedly at Junhoe who was, to be fair, busy staring at his phone. "This meeting would be done faster."

Junhoe rolled his eyes and made a show of putting his phone with the ringer still on, back in his pocket. He was ready to bolt from the place at any given moment, meeting be damned.

"Thank you." Bobby smirked smugly at him, Junhoe glared back. These yearly meeting with the whole league was a huge waste of time. He could see why his father opted not to attend during his time as a Gym Leader.

"Hot date waiting?" Chanwoo joked, fully aware of why Junhoe was antsy. Donghyuk thankfully chastisized him. But apparently it was too late as the Elite Four member gave them all a dirty look.

"As I was saying before, we have discovered a crime ring slowly spreading from Seoul. And we ask for everyone's help." The elite four continued with his presentation. He stopped for a moment to give Junhoe another of his best 'I-am-disappointed' look. "We will be executing an undercover operation, no excuses not to join, not even for hot dates and love life."

Kingler on a stick. Why is this even an issue?

"I'm sorry. I can't really help." Junhoe bristled. "We can't spare any resources right now."

"Then surely you can spare some of your time." Bobby shot back. "As this is an undercover operation, a non-recognizable face would be helpful."

Wow, sorry not everyone can be the always televised Champion and Elite Four.

"I can't be away from my post for extended periods of time." Junhoe gritted his teeth. He has been saying this from day one but they can't seem to understand.

"Then why do you even bother coming here?"

Fuck this.

 

* * *

 

To say that there was tension between the Elite-Four-member Bobby Kim, and the Gangwon province gym leader Goo Junhoe was a massive understatement. At this point Junhoe had no idea why the Bobby was intent on challenging every single suggestion and opinion that he has on the league's yearly meeting. Of course being an Elite Four member, everyone seemed inclined to agree with him.

It didn't help that even if their meeting is in the distant Jeju Island, he still looked like a country bumpkin - sticking out like a sore thumb against the four other gym leaders.

The South Korean league is divided into the five historical provinces, and his just happens to be the least developed one.

"He's so fucking annoying. What have I even done to him to warrant this?" He complained loudly to everyone who could hear him, which is at the current moment was Donghyuk, the Gyeonggi province gym leader and Chanwoo, the Chungcheong province leader. From a distance they watched their pokemon play around. Well, at least Chanwoo's Jirachi (where he even got one is a mystery) and Donghyuk's Magnezone was. Junhoe's ancient Venasaur was busy napping under the sun.

"Well, you did spill coffee on him last year." Chanwoo pointed out, rather unhelpfully, his eyes glued on his phone, messaging someone. " A whole pot of it. Accidentally."

"I was asking for something recent." Junhoe replied. "God that was a year ago, can he learn how to move on?"

"Well you are childhood rivals, Red vs Blue and all that jazz." Donghyuk explained, throwing Pokéblocks at Chanwoo's Pokémon. "Keeping petty grudges are kind of like your signature by this point."

Ah yes, the childhood rivalry that he often wants to wipe out from his mind. Bile seemed to rise up his throat, washing his tongue with bitter resentment. He swallowed down the stinging pain and cleared his throat. He liked to think he had outgrown that phase of his life.

"We're long past that point. We're adults now." He did his best to keep his voice steady. "If that's still his reasoning for how he's treating me, then maybe he's more childish that I give him credit for."

"Or maybe you should just cooperate with the league's decision," that was the only warning Junhoe got before he was faced with Bobby Kim himself. The air pressure shifted as Bobby's Charizard flew over to Junhoe's Venasaur, disturbing his nap time.

Trailing behind him was the Champion, Hanbin and his trusty Blaziken, the Elite Four members Yunhyeong and Jinhwan with their Lopunny and Clefable respectively.

The gym leaders stood up straight and acknowledged them with a small nod of the head, not Junhoe however, as he was busy glaring at Bobby.

"And I told you, I can't commit more time to the league to help with whatever it is you do."

Contrary to common belief, the League doesn't solely exist for Pokémon battling. Aside from gatekeeping trainer's progress with the gyms, they also help with disaster relief, region security, and Pokémon research.

And Junhoe would gladly help with all of it, if he could. But he really can't. Even now, just attending this yearly meeting pushed back work that needed to be done back home. Not having to see Bobby any more than needed is just a bonus.

"We understand your situation." B.I. interjected before a fight can break out again. "It's just a shame you can't join us. We all would feel more secure with your help."

"Thank you." Junhoe averted his eyes from his childhood rival to look at the champion. "If the situation changes maybe I can join next time."

They all knew that it won't be the case next time.

"I'll be going now." He bid them farewell, dismissing his Venasaur who was batting the Charizard away back to the Pokéball. From a distance he waves at Eunji and Minji, the Gyeongsang and the Jeolla leaders. As with tradition, the other leaders opted to stay in the island for a few days. "Nice seeing you again."

Junhoe pointedly avoided looking at Bobby who was still staring at him. Instead he released his Tropius from the Pokéball and soared back to his home, pretending not to hear Bobby wishing him a safe trip.

There are more pressing matters to think about.

 

* * *

 

Bobby stared at the gym leader's fading silhouette until it disappears into nothingness. The younger man was obviously heard him but chose to not respond. It was cute.

"I don't know if you're stuck at pre-school but annoying someone to get them to like you does not work." Hanbin snorted beside him.

Bobby knew this but it's the only way to get some semblance of reaction from the younger man. Despite everything that he has achieved, Goo Junhoe made Bobby feel invisible. "It's all that I can do."

It was no secret to anyone not named Goo Junhoe, that Bobby Kim, ex-league champion and currently an elite four member, found the gym leader cute.

"You should probably stop before he decides to actually fight back." Hanbin continued. "He can probably make Elite Four easily."

"I know. I WAS the champion when he challenged the league." Bobby huffed in offense. He doesn't need to be told about Junhoe's capability. He's fully aware of it thank you very much, it's one of the reasons why he adored the younger man. "I was having a peachy time on the throne until you came along."

"That's what happens when you lose." Hanbin shrugged unapologetically.  "Anyway, do you know why he hasn't tried again?"

"I'm convinced half of the reason why he hasn't bothered fighting the league again was just to avoid Bobby." Yunhyeong said honestly. "Then again with Seonwoong-ssi hinting his retirement, we might have to find a new member."

"Can you imagine Junhoe and Bobby sharing living space though? Bobby would probably end up dead in a week, tops." Jinhwan joked. "And then we would need to find another replacement."

"Zero chance of that happening. I don't think he'll even consider accepting the Elite Four post." Chanwoo interjected. Right, the other gym leaders were present as well. "He'll never leave Gangwon anytime soon."

"That doesn't sound like him." Bobby frowned at the statement. Junhoe from his fond childhood memories was eager to leave the province in exchange for the comfort of the city. They both were, that's why they were rivals. Two country kids wanting to get a break in the big cities. "Even so, I'll just drag him here if I need to."

"How many years has it been since you went back home?" Donghyuk asked him. Honestly, since he visited for his mother's funeral, he has never looked back. He had no reason to. "Things have changed. Junhoe is perfectly happy at his post."

Bobby really can't imagine a universe where Goo Junhoe would be content with what they had back home. But at this point Chanwoo and Donghyuk knew the young man better than he does.

"Maybe you should visit back." Jinhwan suggested. "We still have a few weeks before we go for the expedition. Besides, going home is sometimes good for the soul."

"Considering our base is literally in your home island, what does that make you?" Yunhyeong asked.

"Perfection." Jinwhan smirked.

Bobby ignored his friends' antics and stared at spot where Junhoe had disappeared. Maybe it's really time for him to come back.

 

* * *

 

Goo Junhoe's history with Bobby Kim started in one of the most cliché thing in existence. Two kids with their houses beside each other, with a few years of an age gap. One was the son of the Gym Leader, the other was a son of a respected Pokémon professor. Being the kids of two of the important figures in their town and province as a whole, they had spent a lot of their time together.

Everyone had expected Bobby, who still went by Jiwon during those times, to follow his mother's footsteps and become a researcher. Likewise, people expected Junhoe to take up the responsibilities of the Gym Leader. But they were kids who were greedy for more. They practiced battling even before they had their first Pokémon, resolved that they would be bigger, better than anyone Gangwon has ever seen.

Fight across the country, challenge the league and win the champion title, maybe even go beyond and join the global league matches. That has always been their plan.

Naturally, the day Jiwon got his first Pokémon was a huge deal. They had spent their whole childhood arguing which starter would they pick.

"Bulbasaurs are useless, Junhoe," Jiwon would always say.

"Well, Charmanders are overrated,"

The day Jiwon got his Charmander, was the day he finally left their small town, ruffling Junhoe's hair.

"I will be waiting for you at the league. By then you will be challenging, me the champion."

The rest of their history, Junhoe doesn't like thinking about.

As soon as he landed in front of their town's Pokémon Center, Junhoe got swarmed by the townspeople.

"How was our Jiwon?"

"Is he eating well?"

"Does he look happy?"

Like clockwork, nosy aunties and uncles clamored for details about their town pride. The only one who had the bravery to leave their dusty cornfields aside. It has been years since Bobby had stepped inside Gangwon territory, years since Professor Kim's funeral, years since 16-year-old champion Bobby looked at 14-year-old Junhoe with pitying eyes for never making it out of Gangwon. It has been years since Junhoe made the oath to prove him wrong.

He answered all of their questions as best as he could. Which is lying through his teeth. He can't exactly say, "Jiwon is now an annoying bastard, and probably eats only fancy expensive dishes, and is happily looking down at me from his pedestal."

After a while, the crowd thinned out and Junhoe finally came face to face with Hayi, his second-in-command and future Pokémon professor - well at least after she finshes her degree in Seoul.

"How are things?" He asked, scanning the surroundings. Almost everyone was busy with their fields, as it was harvest time, but it was a times like this that they have to be more cautious.

"No signs of activity in the northern borders. The patrols report calmness, even the soldiers of the north seemed to enjoy the government's daily music barrage. I think it's AOA's Like a Meowth today," Hayi reported. "Stop being so worried. Everything is fine."

Being the border province puts a unique burden on the Gangwon gym leader of monitoring the Demilitarized Zone. He didn't think it was actually taxing until he started to do the job for himself.

"Fine, how are the kids?" Junhoe sighed. He hated cancelling classes but the province has collectively agreed that Junhoe should at least attend the yearly meeting for better relation with the other provinces.

"Ecstatic that they got a free play day since their teacher was gone." She rolled her eyes. "You know how kids are. Headaches, all of them."

"Well once you get your degree, they will solely be your headache."

Teaching and manning the small trainer school of their town used to fall on Professor Kim's shoulders. When she had died and Bobby didn't seem interested in returning to Gangwon, the school had fallen into the Gym Leader's hands, Junhoe's father. The additional load finally broke his dad few years later and Junhoe took his place.

It was only a miracle that one of his father's first students, Lee Hayi from a new family that had moved to the countryside, volunteered to assist the young Gym Leader with the workload. Between the two of them, they have managed to keep the province running smoothly.

"I still have a few years to go before that happens." Hayi grinned cheekily. "Until then you need to hang on. Take care of yourself better, you just came back from the meeting and you're already stressing about things here."

"It's better than stressing about what we talked about there." Junhoe grimaced. The details of the crime ring were nasty, a part of him is honestly glad he wouldn't get tangled up in that mess.

"You shouldn't be stressing about anything tonight!" She scolded him. "Look, even your field is now clear, the townspeople have pitched in managing your land. All you need to do is sleep and rest up."

He looks at the direction of his farm and all he can see is his Breloom and Tangrowth arranging the harvested corn while Serperior seems to be chasing away wild Raticates. Everything seemed in order, thankfully.

"Fine. I'll rest up now, Mom." That earned him smack on the head.

 

* * *

 

Bobby arrives at the town in the morning, already regretting his decision. It was obviously harvest season, as most adults were too busy to even pay attention to his arrival. Then again he had hidden his face in a dust mask, his purple hair hidden in a fisherman hat. Very incognito. It works in his favor however as he was able to reach the gym without much issue. The town still looked the same, even the buildings looked the same. It was stagnant, but Bobby seems to be the only person bothered by it.

How did Junhoe even stand this place?

The Gym's lights were shut for some reason, the door locked. While the League would be unavailable for quite some time due to the crime bust operation, Junhoe would not be participating anyway.

"Are you here to challenge the gym?" A woman's voice rang behind him. "It's closed during the mornings. Come back this afternoon."

Weird. Maybe Junhoe's still asleep?

"Ah, no I'm here to see Junhoe." He faced the stranger and instantly found himself inspected by the woman. A flash of recognition passes by her face and he did his best 'yeah haha it's me a celebrity, please don't make a scene' smile. "Do you know where he is?"

"You're in luck, I'm heading to meet him." The woman started walking towards an old familiar building, his mom's school. "I'm Lee Hayi. Follow me and try not to attract attention."

Bobby nodded absently, too busy looking at the school building. It looked the same except that it apparently got a fresh coat of paint recently. Someone was still using it?=

His questions were answered as soon as he enters the building. There in front was Goo Junhoe himself, in soft sweaters and sweat pants, being swarmed with kids clamoring to sit on his lap.

Out of all the scenarios he had imagined about the Gym Leader's daily life, he had never thought of this possibility. But the loud, sharp-tongued man seemed to have mellowed out a lot around the children. Under the early morning sunlight, Goo Junhoe looked soft and ethereal with that wide smile of his.

The woman walked her way up the front and greeted the kids. Junhoe took notice of her and she instantly pointed to where Bobby was standing. The gym leader's eyes went wide with surprise.

And it was only a testament of how whipped he is when his thought at that moment was, 'Wow, he looks really soft and cute like that.'

 

* * *

 

When Hayi said he has a guest, Junhoe didn't expect to find Bobby to be standing from the classroom door, doing that weird staring thing again. The one that sends heat flushing up to his cheeks.

He ignored the feeling however. What is Bobby doing here? He excused himself from children's grasps. "Watch over the kids a bit."

Hayi nodded, but not without giving Junhoe an irritating knowing look. He rolled his eyes, checked that the kids aren't watching, and discreetly flipped her off.

Junhoe tried his best not to stomp over to Bobby who was still stupidly staring at him. If he had no dust mask on, Junhoe was sure that the older man would have probably left his mouth slightly gaping, showing off his front teeth. He spoke in a low hurried voice. "What do you need?"

Realistically, if Bobby bothered to fly from Jeju to Gangwon, it should be something urgent. The sooner Junhoe deals with it, the sooner he would be gone.

Bobby's ear flushed as his eyes dart around the room quickly. "Uhh nothing?"

What?

"What do you mean nothing?" He stepped closer and narrowed his eyes at the older man. You don't just get to intrude on the most peaceful time in Junhoe's routine, for nothing.

Bobby gulped and stepped back. "Can't I just visit my hometown?"

Like he'll believe that. Bobby has never even spoken a word about Gangwon, much less their tiny farming town. When he told Donghyuk and Chanwoo that they had been neighbors as children, the two almost didn't believe him.

"It's a miracle you still even remember where this is located." Junhoe snorted, and Bobby looked a bit offended at the accusation. "I'm like half convinced you hate this town."

"You know that I don't." The older man replied, his eyes locked with the gym leader - searching for something. "You know me better than that."

"Do I?" Junhoe couldn’t help but let the acidity rise from his tone. Dealing with Bobby always made him feel like this. Hurt flashed on the older man's eyes. Some petty part of Junhoe wanted to rejoice.

"Look. I'm not lying." Bobbt finally sighed after spending a few moments in uneasy silence. "Jinhwan told me to rest up before the operation starts. Something about centering myself and preparing for the worst. You can even ask him yourself."

Junhoe had heard about some of the horrors the others encounter whenever they get involved in busting crime. And while some people consider even sanctioned battling as bad, it doesn't hold a candle to things he has heard of. Abuse and negligence, sometimes death due to being thrown after injuries - shock collars for disobedient Pokémon, that type of stuff.

At this Junhoe softened up. "No, it's fine. Besides I don't have the right to dictate where you spend your time."

Bobby relaxed, as if he has been unconsciously asking for permission from Junhoe.

He might be somewhat the leader of this town's and the province's as a whole, but he did not have the political power to ban a person from entering the place.

"Right." Bobby replied and they fall into tense silence again. Without the official business and bickering, Junhoe doesn't know how to even act around the older man. How does one even dismiss himself without being rude and upfront about it? While Hanbin had insisted that the league treat each other as equals, Bobby was still technically his superior.

"June-ssaem, who is the eggplant guy?" A boy's voice called from behind them - Jaehyun, one of the more mischievous kids in the town.

Well that is a good as an excuse as many. Junhoe was about to say 'Nothing, just a friend', when an idea hit him. If Bobby has finally come home, he sure wouldn't mind the crowd that comes along with it right?

"Kids, we have a guest today! I'm sure you'll like this guy!"

 

* * *

 

As soon as he heard the words come out of Junhoe's mouth, Bobby knew he is fucked. Not that he disliked children, no - in fact he loved them. But there was a vast difference between entertaining a child or two to having a whole cluster of children sticking to him like a magnet.

He looked at Junhoe for help but the younger just seemed really amused, grinning and laughing widely.

"Alright, kids calm down. He's not leaving to go anywhere soon." Hayi, who apparently was the teaching assistant, tried to get the children to chill out to no avail.

"Is it true you lived here?!" the same loud child as the earlier asked.

"Yeah, I did. I lived in the house beside Junhoe-ssaem's house." He answered as best as he can.

"Ohhh! You lived in my house?!" A small child with chubby cheeks exclaimed excitedly. Of course, they had sold his house. It has been years. But that raised the question, where would he stay the night?

"Can we see your Pokémon?" Another kid piped up.

"Maybe later. My Pokémon are really large." He answered back. Dragon-types tend to hate cramped indoor spaces.

"How many years were you the champion?"

"Six years until Hanbin had bested me."

"Did you fight really strong trainers?"

"I did! One of them was your ssaem, you know?"

That earned an even louder cheer from the kids, demanding him to recount their battle in detail. He agreed easily.

He glances back up to Junhoe but the Gym Leader had left the room.

 

* * *

 

'Sorry kid, but you can't beat me. Better luck next time.'

Junhoe shut the classroom door quietly, taking in a deep breath. The memories of the league finals still fresh in his mind even after all those years. Finally facing his old rival, only for the older male to not even acknowledge his identity - their history together. His team crushed, 15-year-old Junhoe ran back to the Pokémon center in panic, Bobby's words carrying across even if it was barely a whisper.

The townspeople watched the whole match, and consoled him at his return. He put up a good fight, they said. But you really can't help if you lose to a battling genius. They asked how cool Bobby was, how strong his dragons were. Even his father accepted his loss to be something to be expected.

Junhoe hated it. He hated it all.

He stayed in the town, his Pokémon, the fruits of one year of his adventure, all stashed away in the computer. For three years he would give up battling, tending only their small field. His life went in silence until his father's passing. Only then did the whole province suddenly had looked at him to continue his old man's duty.

Junhoe was still averse to battling, preferring his duties as the teacher of the children of the town, even preferring the taxing work of securing the nation's borders. But it was not because he hates it, but because he enjoyed it - terribly so.

The classroom door opened and a familiar presence settled beside him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He answered. "Just still a bit sleepy, that's all."

"You're telling me this has nothing to do with the man sitting inside the classroom?" Hayi rolled her eyes. "You're a shit liar."

"Nah, you're just too sharp." Junhoe attempted to chuckle. "It's just old issues. Don't worry about it."

"That I am," the assistant thankfully let go of the topic.

 

* * *

 

From his seat on the floor, Bobby watched as the two interacted. They seemed close, and with their few years of age gap. The funny thing is, Bobby never remembered someone named Hayi from his childhood. Did she move in after Bobby left?

The two shadows moved closer as the tall man engulfed the girl in a long tight hug. Mentally, Bobby counted the time it took.

Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirt- oh they broke apart now.

The smaller shadow waved farewell and disappears from Bobby's sight.

Chanwoo had mentioned Junhoe having a hot date. Maybe it was Hayi. Bobby hoped not.

"So what happened next?" A kid with a poker face asked. "Did your Charizard get hit by the solar beam?"

"Ah no, it suddenly started raining." Bobby continued his story from where he left. Being near the coast, the weather in the league can be a bit unpredictable, it added to the difficulty of challenging the league. "The beam took a bit more to come out and it was all it took for my tired Charizard to knock out Junhoe's Venasaur."

It was unfortunate, Charizard was on its last legs when Junhoe's Venasaur had come out. He could have been beaten with the beam had it hit, even with the type disadvantage.

"Aww that's a bummer," a stocky kid exclaimed. "Ssaem would make a good champion."

He would. Bobby agreed. As did the other kids if their excited yelling was any indication.

"But then I wouldn't be your teacher if I did." Junhoe interjected as soon as he entered the room. The kids fell into silence. "I would be like Bobby-hyung here."

A silent accusation laid out in the open. Be like Bobby-hyung here who never looked back to where he came from. But was that really so bad? Compared to being stuck in the same place you don't want to be in, doing things you don't want to do?

When the Gangwon Gym sent a message of affirmation that they would finally show up in the league meetings, they were all taken aback. In all the recent history it was rare for the province leader to show up personally.

And Bobby should have expected it, but he was still floored at the sight of Goo Junhoe, finally a young adult landing on Jeju island on a Tropius. He had a Flygon, the last time they met.

Yunhyeong and jinhwan had recognized him as one of the very few trainers to even make it to challenging the champion.

"I'm Goo Junhoe," the young man introduced himself. "I'm the new Grass-type Gym Leader."

Bobby wanted to talk to him, but Junhoe refused to meet his eyes. But he couldn't blame him, he didn't even know that Junhoe's father had passed away. In his reluctance to be caught in the stagnancy of his hometown, he had forgotten about the people who had lived there.

Junhoe had looked thinner than three years prior, the color in his cheeks faded, the shine of his hair dulled. The stagnancy of the town has claimed another person. Bobby hated it.

He tried everything to bring back some semblance of life in his old friend. Anger and irritation seemed to work best. So he decided to stick with those.

Year after year, Junhoe seemed to gradually come back to what Bobby remembered him to be. He smiled again, but it was towards his two friends Donghyuk and Chanwoo.

Bobby felt happy. Except he didn't seem to have a place in Junhoe's mind anymore. Even the other Elite members and the champion himself formed a sort of mutual respect and camaraderie with the leader.

Unprovoked, all Bobby got was a blank look at most.

"Aww, but we like having you as the teacher." the button nosed kid whined. "I guess I'm glad things worked out this way then."

Junhoe bended down to the eye level of the child and smiled - as bright as the midday sun. "Me too. I'm glad."

For the first time, Bobby had seen an inkling of truth in Chanwoo and Donghyuk's words. Maybe Junhoe will never leave Gangwon anytime soon. Maybe not ever.

 

* * *

 

Once the last of the children (and their parents who was just as excited to see Bobby Kim) had left the school building, Junhoe turned to the said Elite member who was trying his best to melt into the walls.

"How much do you have left until you have to leave?" Direct, and rather blunt, but it has been a long day. And frankly the faster Bobby returned to Jeju, or wherever he usually sleeps in, the faster Junhoe can do his other duties.

Bobby smiled sheepishly before answering, "Two weeks?"

What? Junhoe stopped cleaning up the mess left by the children. Did he hear that righr?

"What are going to do here for two weeks?" Junhoe asked. Because really, there is nothing much to do right now. Harvest season had just ended and machines are taking care most of the watering.

"Jinhwan said I need a vacation back home," the older trainer just shrugged. "I don't really have a choice, they said they will shoot me down if they see me back there so soon."

Okay, fair. But there remained to be one problem.

"Where will you stay then?" He narrowed his eyes at the older man. "Your house is not yours anymore, we don't have inns here too."

Bobby's smile turned to a grimace. "Well about that... Can I stay with you? Just like old times."

Old times, as in when Bobby's mom had to go on a research trip and asked Junhoe's family to house Bobby for some time.

Junhoe closed his eyes and ignored the throbbing in his head. Maybe it was because they were standing in the same building Mrs. Kim used to spend most of her time in, but Junhoe found himself saying, "Sure. For old times' sake."

"Thank you, thank you!" Bobby exclaimed, running towards him, crowding in his personal space. "You're a life saver."

He stepped back, away from the heat of the older man's body. Might as well make use of the situation. "Thank me later. I'm not doing this for free."

The older man looked confused but didn't ask further.

"I need someone to help me running things here." Junhoe explained. "My assistant is now on her way back to Seoul, her semester is starting soon. I need someone to handle some of the menial tasks here. Think you can handle it?"

Bobby nodded, fast like an overeager Arcanine.

"Okay first task." He smirked. "We go on a patrol around the province."

 

* * *

 

Oh no. Oh no no no. While the coffee spilling incident™ of last year showed that Junhoe was not afraid of doing harm to Bobby. This thing... it was just positively evil.

They could not even step without having a new set of people swarming them and asking loads of things, some awfully invasive. "You look thin, why haven't you been eating well? Do you have a girlfriend? No? Well would you be interested in -"

You get the idea. Junhoe, the asshole, was just standing at the side, laughing like it's the funniest thing on Earth. Bobby tried to answer as politely as he can, having known the aunties and uncles from his childhood.

Yes, he has been eating well. TV cameras just tends to add some weight so he decided to be on the thinner side. No he does not have a girlfriend, nor was he interested in the person they were mentioning.

After checking the town perimeter and consulting the border outpost, they found refuge inside the empty Gym. Junhoe handed Bobby some garden shears and tasked him to prune the obstacle hedge maze.

A few hours went by and nobody even knocked on the Gym doors. Bobby was starting to suspect that the 'always busy' part of Junhoe's reason for not participating more in the league was a half-lie.

"Why is nobody coming in here?" He asked after tending to the gigantic garden. "Is it usually like this?"

Like sure, not many people manage to go to the league, even less in the recent years, but Gangwon was always deemed to be the one of the first gyms to be cleared. At least back when Bobby did his badge collecting. Plus, it made sense, it was the farthest gym from Jeju, where the elite four and the champion resides.

"Haven't you heard? This is now usually the last Gym people go to." Junhoe smirked, still sitting calmly on his wooden chair right in the middle of the maze. "Besides, it's still early. They seem to think going after the sun has mellowed out will improve their chances."

As if like clockwork a large group came knocking on the Gym doors declaring their challenge against the gym. From a distance, they hear some of Junhoe's junior trainers (aka some of the kids in the classroom) fighting the prospective trainers but none seemed to be able to reach them.

Bobby was getting impatient, even Junhoe felt antsy.

Finally, someone emerged from the hedge maze - with a grim look on his face. Junhoe straightens in his seat while Bobby ran to hide in an obscure corner.

"Coward. What's the use of hiding behind little kids?" Wow. Rude. Has he never considered that maybe it's only the kids who has enough free time to man the gym?

"It took you months to even get past the kids, I'm not sure you should be talking smack about them." Junhoe drawled, still not standing from his throne and yawning for effect.

The man sputtered in anger. Bobby just grinned - with the challenger losing composure before the battle, the match has already been decided.

"Fucking annoying bastard." The man threw his Pokéball in anger - releasing a Torkoal. "Let's see if you're going to be like that after I burn your gym down."

Junhoe on the other hand rolls his Pokéball gently on his palm before calling out his first Pokémon - a Roserade.

"Roserade, Toxic Spikes." As soon as he said it, the floor was already covered in poisonous barbs. Torkoal couldn’t move without getting in trouble.

“Don’t mind that this will be over soon,” the man shouted. “Torkoal Flamethrower!”

Unfortunately, the attack missed as the Roserade jumped away at the last minute. “Roserade, Energy Ball.”

It hit the opposing Pokemon and pushed him back, and while the damage didn’t do much it was enough to make the Torkoal hit one of the spikes. Instantly, the Pokémon had a bit of his health drained away.  The rest of fight went the same way, Junhoe’s grass types chipping away at the health of the challenger’s fire types. Unsurprisingly, Junhoe’s grass types were either fast enough to evade a lot of the attacks or bulky enough to withstand even a few Fire Blasts.

"This is not over yet," the challenger gritted his teeth. "Go Charizard! Show him who's the boss."

The dragon roared loudly in assent, already flying a few inches above the toxic spikes.

At this, Junhoe sits up straight and glanced at where Bobby was hiding, smirking. Fucking smug asshole. "Serperior, that's enough. Venasaur, it's now your turn."

The grass serpent returned to its Pokéball and was replaced by the gigantic flower frog.

"Charizard, Fire Blast!" The man immediately shouted. The dragon obeyed and landed a direct hit. It didn't faze Junhoe however, as the attack took less than half of Venasaur's health.

"Is that all?" Junhoe announced smugly. "Venasaur, sleep powder."

The dust flew to the Charizard's face and it instantly fell asleep. Falling downwards towards the poisonous spikes.

"Bastard!" A one-tenth of the dragon's health disappeared as the toxin took effect. "Wake up Charizard!"

But the dragon did not respond, deep into the sleep.

"Let me tell you a funny thing about Grass-types. People seem to think, 'oh they're really easy to beat. You just need fire, even flying would do'." Junhoe drawled, finally standing from his seat. "But they often forget that have various status effects, and when they run out of remedies to use, they panic and finally lose."

"Fuck off!" The challenger shouted. "Charizard, wake up!"

"He's not gonna budge anytime soon." Junhoe chuckled, another ten percent loss. "So here's what we're gonna do. We will watch until you slowly lose. If I'm merciful even cut the wait short. Venasaur, Leech Seed."

Vines wrapped around the sleeping Pokémon, siphoning an additional five percent of its life force and sending it to the grass-type.

"Come on you have to wake up!"

Charizard was still fast asleep.

"Exciting, isn't it?" Junhoe announced once more as another fifteen percent of HP was gone from the dragon. “Let's up the ante, shall we? Venasaur, Sunny Day!"

The room brightened as the afternoon sun seemed to glow even brighter around the battle area. The challenger shouted some more, ordering the dragon to wake up.

"Will your Charizard wake up before the match is finished?" Another part of the Charizard's life bar was taken away. He was down to less than half. "Venasaur, Solar Beam."

The flower and leaves on Junhoe's Venasaur started to glow, soaking in the sunlight. The challenger continued shouting, hoping the dragon will wake up and break free from the vines.

"Well I guess this is it." Junhoe said right before the concentrated light shot off Venasaur. "You lose."

The Charizard fell down completely, managing to crack one eye open before the poison took the last sliver of its health.

"Charizard!" Red light from the trainer's hand claimed the dragon. "You'll pay for this!"

He ran away from the scene fleeing to the Pokémon center. Junhoe just sat backs on his throne, like nothing had happened.

"Well that was awfully cruel of you." Bobby decided to speak up, walking back to the center of the maze. "Playing with the enemy like that."

"He was an asshole to the kids for weeks." Junhoe replied. "Only assholes get the Venasaur treatment."

The younger man turns around and locked eyes with Bobby. Like this, with his brows cocked, and eyes burning with dangerous fire, Bobby saw the Junhoe in his memories.

It took all his willpower not to close the distance between their lips.

 

* * *

 

It was unsettling, to say at least, that Bobby was staring at him again for the whole night. Junhoe, despite his moments of idiocy, was not stupid. Bobby's eyes had flitted enough times to his lips to know what it meant. And the implications of that meaning sent equal amounts of fear and heat coursing through his body.

Why would he even want that?

"Nothing has changed that much." Bobby commented as soon as they entered the house.

"Was it suppose to?" Junhoe asked. There was comfort to stability - to fixed routines and schedules. It was a comfort Junhoe only grew to understand in the recent years.

The older man shook his head. "No, I suppose not. Even the town as a whole hasn't changed."

"And you're disappointed by that." Junhoe commented. It was part of Bobby's reasoning for wanting to explore the world during their childhood.

 "I am." Bobby admitted easily, there was no use in lying. "But I am also surprised you are not. You never liked it here either."

"I used to loathe being here. Maybe I still do." The gym leader said. "But I am needed here, and I have learned to love it."

Bobby frowned, obviously upset at his answer. "The Junhoe I knew would never settle for just that."

"People change Bobby." He sighed, heading to the kitchen to cook dinner and hopefully stop the conversation. "The Junhoe you knew didn't know how to cook either, but here I am."

Junhoe got a few moments of silence, thinking peace had arrived.

"Come with me." The statement took him aback. Junhoe turned around to find Bobby dangerously close, caging him against the counter.

His breath hitched at the lack of space between them. Junhoe felt small with Bobby's arms around his waist. The familiar scent of smoke and the sky sending him reeling. "W-What do you mean?"

His heart raced, Junhoe had never felt this nervous in years. He didn't know how to deal with this kind of Bobby, the one who looked at Junhoe like he was the Sun himself.

"Let's get out of this town." Bobby's breath ghosted over Junhoe's lips. Heat stirred in his body, their lips were close - almost touching. A glimpse of a future, of their childish idyllic dream of having endless adventure together around different regions of world, flashed by Junhoe's mind. And it was tempting - too tempting for him to refuse if it was offered to him dangling by a string. "Join us in Jeju."

What?

"Seonwoong-ssi is retiring. We want you to be the new member of the elite four."

Frost seemed to climb up Junhoe's heart. The figure of Bobby looming over him took a different context. He shoved the man away from him, relishing at the hurt and confusion marring his expression.

"No." He said simply, pinning down the older man with a glare. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Why not?" Bobby asked, genuine confusion clouding his face.

"I'm sure you're smart enough to realize why."

 

* * *

 

Dinner passed in complete silence and even then Bobby was left clueless at Junhoe's sudden rejection. Before his complete rejection, the younger man seemed to be getting in with the program. They would leave the town, live together in Jeju, actually have thrilling Pokémon battles, and (hopefully) have sexy times.

It was the perfect plan. Junhoe apparently thought otherwise.

 

**Jay**

so @ _Bobby_ did you fuck up yet?

 

**BI**

it's bobby

it concerns junhoe

of course he did

 

**Song**

we been knew

he's been quiet the whole day

probably pissed off june and now dead in a ditch

 

**Bobby**

Literally fuck all of you.

 

**Jay**

Y I K E S

 

**BI**

no thanks we're not junhoe

 

**Song**

stop putting weird mental images in my head ffs bin

 

**BI**

then stop thinking about it

 

**Song**

look it's not my fault i have an overactive imagination

 

**BI**

oh? care to put that into other use?

 

**Jay**

kids calm your pants down.  i already hear this kind of shit through the walls. i don't need to read it too.

@ _Bobby_ answer the question

 

**BI**

sorry

 

**Song**

sorry

 

**Jay**

k.

.

@ _Bobby_ i know you're reading this. answer the question

 

**Bobby**

what makes you think I fucked up?

 

**Jay**

because chanwoo my sweet child messaged me that june was in his own words "hella mad at an eggplant bastard"

 

**BI**

dun dun dun

 

**Song**

knew it

 

**Bobby**

what makes you think i did something? it's junhoe, he's always mad at me.

 

**BI**

as I said before, that's because you're a preschooler who pulls his figurative pigtail.

**Song**

lol what did you this time?

 

**Bobby**

fine. i may have asked him to take up the elite four position earlier tonight.

but i don't get why he's mad because of that??? it's a good offer???

 

**BI**

it is. good location. great food service.

 

**Song**

we have no food service here. you just mooch off the food in my room.

 

**Jay**

okay i don't see anything wrong with it either. maybe we need some outside perspective.

 

_Jay added chanwoo and donghyuk_

**donghyuk**

??? what's this?

 

**chanwoo**

owo a group chat with the elite hyungs

 

**donghyuk**

oh.. where is seonwoong hyung?

 

**BI**

he left after the 126285th time that Bobby complained about junhoe

 

**Song**

I don't think

"ugh why the fuck does this fucker thinks it's okay to come into meetings wearing denim jumpsuits. this ain't a farm. how the fuck does he still look so good?"

is a valid complaint

 

**chanwoo**

 ..understandable .. i would have left too

 

**donghyuk**

what? it's cute how whipped bobby-hyung is to june.

 

**chanwoo**

no it's d i s g u s t i n g

 

**Jay**

back to the topic. tldr junhoe is mad at bobby for offering the elite four position

 

**chanwoo**

that's just like him, and yet so unlike him

 

**BI**

I don't get it?? explain.

 

**chanwoo**

i mean he'll never accept because of his responsibilities. there's literally no one to replace him in Gangwon

**donghyuk**

but with june it's probably a pride thing as well. you know just being offered the position like that out of convenience.

 

**Jay**

but he almost beat the league???

 

**chanwoo**

idk he really doesn't like talking about his championship battle. he's bitter.

 

**Song**

about his loss? but it was a good fight?

 

**chanwoo**

no... he said he wasn't mad he lost. he really didn't say this directly but...

 

**donghyuk**

it's because of bobby-hyung.

 

**Jay**

what did you do bobby?

 

**Bobby**

I didn't do anything!

 

**chanwoo**

that's kind of the problem.

you didn't do anything

_chanwoo sent a video_

**BI**

oh wow looking at it again, great fight but...

bro why you gotta be totally cold

 

**Jay**

tbh i'm quite shocked you're so silent in this fight. you were like the most annoying champion i've ever met

 

**Song**

You meet your childhood sweetheart in a Pokemon championship battle. What would you do?

  1. Greet him like an old friend
  2. Treat him like any other challenger
  3. Not say anything and call him a kid at the end



 

**chanwoo**

oh! oh! oh! I know the answer! C!

 

**Song**

Wrong!

 

**chanwoo**

aww man. but that's what my idol kim bobby taught me.

 

**donghyuk**

lol iirc june's perpetual pokerface around bobby-hyung is his payback for the fight.

 

**chanwoo**

we stan a petty king

 

**Jay**

@ _Bobby_ explain yourself

 

**Bobby**

ok i might have been an asshole back then.

but i was just so nervous about what to say. he came marching the room with a wide smirk and he was just so... pretty?

like that's not the kid I left back at home.

**donghyuk**

i saw the childhood pictures. man puberty hit june hard

 

**Song**

so you're saying you came out like a total ass back then because you were what... gay panicking?

 

**Bobby**

.... yeah

 

**chanwoo**

LAME

 

**Bobby**

i - i'm not going to even contest that

 

**donghyuk**

now that we established why he rejected the offer

let's now talk why he's still very angerey in our gc

how exactly did you make the offer?

 

**bobby**

...well look at that. i gotta go!

 

**chanwoo**

come back here! he won't stop spamming us with creative ways to maim you.

 

Ok so he messed up. Now the question is how to fix it.

 

* * *

 

Junhoe tensed as he heard the door to his room cracking open and before he could even yell at the older man, the mattress dipped.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, pulling the covers away from Bobby who was trying to get under it.

Bobby huffed and gave up and instead wrapped an arm around Junhoe's chest. His breath was warm against Junhoe's nape as he spoke, "sleeping over. Just like old times."

The old sleepovers didn't used to involve ambiguous touches that leave his skin flushing. It also didn't involve Bobby snuggling so close he could bite the tip of Junhoe's ear.  He wanted to protest but the warmth the elite trainer offered was way too welcoming. So instead he burrowed himself deeper, his back flush against Bobby's chest. "Whatever."

"I'm sorry." Bobby said after a few beats of comfortable silence.

"You know I'm not mad at you for offering the position right?" Junhoe said. Because he really isn't.

"I know."

"Then why are you apologizing?"

"Because it wasn't what I wanted to say, not in full. The job offer is just part of it and not the most important one either."

Despite the tiredness of his body, Junhoe's heart raced at the implication of Bobby's statement. "So what's the other part?"

Bobby just laughed softly. "I think we have quite some time before we need to talk about it. For now, let me have this."

He held Junhoe tighter, like he was afraid Junhoe would be gone soon. They lay in complete silence for the rest of the night, the quiet thumping in their chests oddly feeling like a promise.

 

* * *

 

After a few days, Bobby had Junhoe's schedule down to the exact minute. He would wake up at 5 in the morning to cook breakfast and snacks for the kids. He would then drag Bobby to the border for the morning reports, and then back to the town for the classes of the kids. The afternoon had him pruning bushes at the side again while Junhoe repeatedly destroyed the teams of the challenger. Dinner would be more lively than the first night and spent on rediscovering each other's interests and dislikes. Bedtime was a different matter altogether; they were in complete silence as they tangle on the sheets.

The funny thing is, Bobby was starting to see the appeal of the monotony. Junhoe seemed to be genuinely content with what he's doing. And at this point he can't imagine taking it all away from him. There's one thing that irked him however.

While the people seem to appreciate Junhoe's dedication to his duty, nobody really acknowledged his flash of brilliance and genius. And that will not do. So he proposed a public match on the day he leaves. Convincing Junhoe was easy too.

"Why?" Junhoe snorted. "There's no reason for it, honestly."

"I mean if you're too much of a coward to fight me, that's fine too." Bobby goaded the younger. It worked, as he immediately protests.  "We can make it more fun too. Loser does whatever the winner wants."

"What will you make me do?" The gym leader narrowed his eyes. Bobby replied with the most annoying grin he can muster. "Fine. You're on."

Junhoe stomped off muttering about his plans to defeat the ex-champion.

 

* * *

 

It has been years since he's withdrew these Pokémon out from his box due to the type restriction imposed to him by his duty as a gym leader. Honestly, it felt a lot like freedom.

News of the fight lit the town abuzz with excitement - so much so that a large betting pool was even made. And while the standing of the pool is way against him, Junhoe really didn't mind it a lot. Right now he was here to enjoy the battle.

"Ready?" Bobby asked him, a proud smile plastered on his face. Junhoe nodded and sent out his first Pokemon, Ferrothorn. Bobby did the same and sent out his very own Garchomp. With the speed difference between the two, Junhoe was at a disadvantage – but at least there wouldn’t be a type-advantage. In any case it seemed they both intended to set up traps for each other.

“Stealth Rock.” Bobby called out and the Garchomp immediately followed his instruction. Junhoe countered by making his Ferrothorn lay down Spikes. Now both of them can’t switch out Pokémon without repercussions.

“You do know that some of my Pokémon are flying-type right?” The former champion asked smugly. “That’s not going to work well. Garchomp, Swords Dance!”

“The higher they are, the harder they fall.” Junhoe shrugged. “Ferrothorn, Power Whip.”

While usually the attack would have knocked out a ground-type like Garchomp in one hit, the dual typing as a dragon reduced the effectiveness of the attack, basically canceling out any type-advantage. In the end it still took half of the Pokemon’s health however.

“Outrage!” Bobby shouted and then in an instant, the attack connected to the Ferrothorn, taking most of its health. Ferrothorn managed to put a little space between them after the hit but the Garchomp was already readying for the next Outrage attack.

That won’t do, Junhoe needed to end this now – and there’s a chance that Garchomp will evade another Power Whip. “Gyro Ball!”

The attack hit the Garchomp right before it lunged to strike again. The speed gap between the two was thankfully big enough as the ball drained everything that was left on the dragon’s health bar.

“Well it’s time to change tactics I guess.” Bobby laughed, withdrawing his Garchomp. “Man your Pokémon are so bulky. Go Volcarona, Flamethrower.”

A jet of fire streamed towards the grass-type as soon as the fire-bug was released from its Pokéball. The Ferrothorn fainted shortly, and retreated back to Junhoe’s pocket. Well if Bobby was going to play like that, there’s no reason Junhoe can’t do the same. “Azumarill, Aqua Jet.”

While the water-fairy Pokémon usually don’t see much action in high-level competition, Junhoe chose her for her unique type setup. The pressurized water hit the fire type and took most of its health, knocked it off the air. The spikes punctured Volcarona’s wings and took off the last of its health. Bobby winced as the Pokemon was forced to retreat back to its ball. “Man that’s harsh.”

“You did the same thing. It’s only fair to reciprocate right?” Junhoe shrugged, eyeing one of the floating rock traps that just hit his Azumarill. He hadn’t brought any spinner or defogger in the fight and would have to just deal with the annoyance.

“Touché. I’m sending you out now Victini.” It figures that an elite trainer like Bobby would have a mythical Pokémon. But in the end it’s another fire-type, and that could be dealt with.

“Azumarill, Aqua Jet.” But the Victini was way too fast for the sluggish Azumarill to hit it. But that’s fine right? It’s not like he’s going to get knocked out soon. The smaller rabbit-like Pokémon was inching closer to the water-fairy.

“It’s time to end this now. Victini, Bolt Strike.” A flash of lightning hit Azumarill as the Victini tackled her, and immediately drained her health. It was a surprise to see an electric-type move, and it must have shown on his face because Bobby chuckled smugly. “Everyone knows Victini learns Bolt Strike.”

“I’m sorry not everyone bothered studying Mythicals. Considering we don’t usually see them.” Junhoe muttered under his breath, his face red. Well if his Pokémon could use both fire and electric type, there’s only one on his roster left that could deal with him. “Go Flygon! Earthquake!”

The ground shook and fissures formed at the feet of the small Victini, taking a large chunk of its health. Bobby shouted. “That’s nothing, keep at it, Victini, V-create!”

Fortunately, the fire attack did less than stellar, and in a few turns the Mythical Pokémon fainted while Flygon still had a sizable chunk of health left. Junhoe announced rather smugly. “Only two more left.”

“Well, these two are all I need to win.” Bobby replied, throwing his next ball. “Salamence, Draco Meteor.”

The attack connected to Junhoe’s Flygon, dropping his HP to zero. But it’s something the Gym leader has anticipated, who would Bobby be without his famous Salamence and Charizard? But Junhoe still had three Pokémon left.  “It’s your turn now Ninetails! Aurora Veil!”

A rush of cold and hail came with the appearance of his snow-white fox Pokémon. Different varieties of Pokémon were still pretty rare in South Korea, but Junhoe managed to find a stray one up in the borders a few winters ago.

“Hmm, that’s new. No matter, we’ll still win. Salamence, another Draco Meteor,” Bobby said. The dragon flew towards the fox and attacked, but it didn’t do any damage. “What the? An ice-fairy?”

“Exactly. Ninetails, use Blizzard!” Junhoe smirked at the older man. Frost hit the dragon, stalling his wings and falling down to the spiky ground – all of his health drained just like that. “You’re down to your Charizard.”

“You trained that Ninetails well.” Bobby sighed, taking out his final Pokéball and a weird looking stone. “Well it’s just you and me now buddy. Go Charizard!”

The familiar fire-flying type Pokémon came out flying with a loud roar. This was it, the final obstacle. Bright white light encapsulated both Charizard and Bobby, seemingly like a shell. Everyone who was watching had to look away from the intensity, including Junhoe. And when the light died down, Bobby’s Charizard’s flame has been replaced by blue flames. Literally what the fuck happened?

“Meet Charizard X. It’s one of the fruits of our research trip last year.” Bobby introduced. “It boosts his power, and changes its type and abilities. Charizard, Flare Blitz.”

Flame covered Bobby’s Charizard as he landed on the spiked ground and rushed towards the fox. The attack managed to drain Ninetail’s health but the way the attack was made formed suspicions about the Charizard’s new typing at the back of Junhoe’s head. Unfortunately, he only had two Pokémon left, both of which are grass-type. He has two chances to make this work.

“Go Serperior! Leaf Storm!” Junhoe’s snake Pokémon launched blades of grass towards the dragon. It wasn’t going to be the most effective attack but if Junhoe was right every single bit of damage is important. Hail still raged in the surroundings and damaged both sides.

“Charizard, Flare Blitz!” It took out Junhoe’s Serperior in one strike even with the protection of the Aurora Veil. But at the end of it, Bobby’s Charizard only had around half of his health – and that was enough. It was Junhoe’s Venasaur versus Bobby’s Charizard again – a replay of their championship fight. But the difference is, instead of rain failing, it was hail – and the blue Charizard didn’t seem to be a flying type anymore.

“Venasaur, Earthquake!” The ground shook and Junhoe watched as the dragon return to the Pokéball.  It was super effective. The whole town was silent as Junhoe yelled out a deafening scream of triumph.

 

* * *

 

“So you won.” Bobby said as soon as they were back in the privacy of Junhoe’s house. The townspeople, especially Junhoe’s students had swarmed them after the match was finished – congratulating them for an intense match.

“So I did,” the younger man teased – a happy, cheeky smile on his face. “Now you have to do as I say.”

“Well, what would you have me do?” The elite trainer asked, returning the wide grin – not caring even if his win-loss record was dented. At least not when Junhoe was smiling like that at him. Arceus, he was so whipped.

“Tell me first was your wish if you had won.” Junhoe replied, suddenly narrowing his eyes at Bobby. “It was not about joining the Elite Four right?”

“No! No.” Bobby exclaimed, partly in panic. “I haven’t really planned it yet to be honest. I just made the offer to goad you into accepting.”

“You didn’t throw away the match to let me win right?” Junhoe stepped even closer, still suspicious. “I mean it’s obvious you arranged the match for my sake.”

“No. I didn’t even know my Charizard would go down that fast,” Bobby refuted. “Besides that would be shitty of me.”

“Hmm good.” Junhoe had practically cornered Bobby against the main door. It was Bobby’s last night in the town, and was due to leave in a few minutes – but the lack of distance between them makes him want to stay. “Jiwon-hyung…”

The sound of his name made Bobby’s heart race. Warm breath hit Bobby’s lips due to their proximity, sending his brain haywire. “Y-Yes?”

“When this is all over, come back home to me.”

Their lips touch and fire coursed along Bobby’s body. He pulled Junhoe even closer, murmuring his assent and diving in for a deeper kiss. Junhoe, the little shit, pulled away instead and exclaimed, “Gotcha! BOBBY was caught.”

**Author's Note:**

> The last line is a reference to what is said in games after catching a Pokemon. Also even if the battle scenes are completely invented by me Bobby would have seriously won if he had brought the other Mega stone instead.


End file.
